Où le Soleil ne brille pas
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Traduction. John est un homme brisé. Sherlock ne peut le guérir complètement, mais il essaie. Et pour John, c'est déjà beaucoup.


**Auteur** : Carbo Queen

**Rating** : T (12 ans et plus)

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Pairing** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Résumé** : John est un homme brisé. Sherlock ne peut le guérir complètement, mais il essaie. Et pour John, c'est déjà beaucoup.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de _Sherlock_ ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne toucherai pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la très émouvante fic de Teahigh, _Where the Sun Never Shines_. Merci à elle de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son texte ! Vous trouverez la fic originale sur le site _Archive of Our Own_, ou en suivant le lien sur mon profil.

A cause de quelques contretemps, cette fic n'a pas pu être bêta-relue (ceci est un franco-anglicisme). Je pense que mes très nombreuses relectures sont venues à bout de la grande majorité des fautes, mais si certaines en ont rechapé, je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture !

...

* * *

...

...

**Où le Soleil ne brille pas**

...

John est debout au milieu du salon du 221B. Cela fait presque trois ans qu'il n'est plus entré dans cette pièce.

Derrière lui, Sherlock est silencieux. Le détective retire ses gants et les range dans la poche gauche de son manteau. John peut entendre le froissement du tissu, la douce amorce d'une respiration. Il ferme les yeux. Le temps d'un instant, il permet aux souvenirs de remonter : souvenirs de ce lieu, de ce qu'il était à l'époque.

Sherlock se racle la gorge.

« Evidemment, il manque certaines de nos affaires. » dit-il. Il le frôle lorsqu'il passe à côté de lui pour se planter devant le manteau de la cheminée, prétendant en inspecter le bois. John réprime un sourire alors que leur première soirée ensemble lui revient en mémoire : Sherlock en perpétuel mouvement, débordant d'excitation et d'une énergie effrénée. Sherlock, qui était si intéressant. Aussi intéressant que dangereux.

Il sursaute lorsqu'il prend conscience que son ami le dévisage, attendant une réponse.

« Oh, se reprend-il. Heu… non. C'est pas grave. Je veux dire, la plupart des choses qui manquent sont probablement à moi, de toute façon.

\- John, si tu préfères ne pas…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. » soupire l'intéressé. Il se laisse tomber dans son vieux fauteuil et se frotte les yeux. « Mon Dieu, c'est si difficile…

\- Nous ne sommes pas obliger de nous précipiter. » lui répond Sherlock calmement. John avait oublié à quel point il peut être calme, quand l'envie lui prend. Il lui adresse un petit sourire auquel l'autre ne répond pas, préférant prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien – son ancien fauteuil. Il semble plus âgé, plus petit, et terriblement fragile.

Ça ne plait pas à John. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout.

« Si tu as besoin de temps, nous pouvons nous arranger autrement. Trouver un compromis qui soit moins contraignant pour toi. » continue Sherlock.

John se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Ça lui fait mal de voir Sherlock faire tous ces efforts. Il fait des efforts pour cacher à quel point son mal-être le perturbe. Il fait des efforts pour s'adapter à son emploi du temps au lieu de le chambouler. Laquelle de ces prises de conscience est la plus douloureuse ? John n'en est pas sûr.

« Non, c'est bon, répond-il. Je veux le faire. Vraiment. »

La respiration que relâche Sherlock ressemble à s'y méprendre à un soupir de soulagement.

...

* * *

...

John empaquette ses affaires le week-end suivant.

Il tente de réprimer l'excitation nerveuse qui lui agite les entrailles. Il a bien conscience que c'est idiot de s'imaginer que tout va redevenir comme avant. Il n'est plus l'homme qu'il était il y a trois ans. Il ignore s'il en est de même pour Sherlock. Il paraît inimaginable que quelqu'un puisse prétendre être mort pendant presque trois ans sans que cela n'affecte aucunement sa personnalité. Mais c'est Sherlock Holmes dont il est question… Sherlock Holmes, qui a toujours fonctionné selon une logique différente de celle des autres humains. Sherlock Holmes, qui invente ses propres règles, et même celles-là il ne les respecte pas toujours.

Il faudra du temps pour s'adapter, pense John.

Ça ira, pense-t-il aussi. Ils y arriveront, à la longue.

Le premier jour, Sherlock laisse John vaquer à ses occupations presque jusqu'au soir. L'atmosphère de l'appartement est lourde et inconfortable. Alors qu'il défait ses cartons dans sa chambre, John s'efforce de considérer cette tranquillité comme une bénédiction. Pourtant, il se surprend à souhaiter que Sherlock apparaisse sur le seuil de sa porte pour le distraire de ce silence pesant.

Il finit par abandonner le rangement de ses affaires et descend à l'étage, le dos et les bras douloureux. Sherlock, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, est blotti sur le sofa, son ordinateur ouvert sur ses genoux. Il lève les yeux à l'arrivée de son colocataire.

« Terminé ? demande-t-il.

\- Presque. » John s'assoit à côté de lui. « Je finirai demain. »

Sherlock hoche la tête et se focalise sur son clavier. Il tape quelques mots, et la pièce redevient silencieuse.

John se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Il s'humecte les lèvres. Il se racle la gorge.

« Euh... bon. ça te dirait de manger quelque chose ?

\- J'ai bien envie de sushi, opine Sherlock.

\- D'accord. Je vais nous en chercher. »

Sherlock éteint son ordinateur et sourit : « Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

...

* * *

...

John frissonne. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pris son manteau. Le temps est étonnement frais pour un mois d'août. Sherlock marche à ses côtés, les mains dans ses poches et le col remonté.

Il y a une distance d'un mètre entre eux. Du coup, John frôle presque les bâtiments, tandis que Sherlock est tout au bord du trottoir. Autrefois, ils marchaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bras et leurs épaules se cognaient. Ça ne dérangeait pas John à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, ça lui manque presque.

Sherlock reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant. Il regarde rarement dans la direction de son compagnon, et si leurs regards viennent à se croiser, il détourne les yeux. John n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir ou penser. A une époque, il aurait été capable de le deviner. Un clignement des paupières ou une inspiration brusque était pour lui aussi facilement déchiffrables que les lignes d'un livre.

Trois ans sans voir quelqu'un, c'est long, se rappelle John. Trois ans, c'est assez long pour redéfinir entièrement son langage corporel. Il n'est plus capable de déchiffrer Sherlock à présent.

« Quand tu es venu me voir, depuis combien de temps étais-tu de retour ? » demande-t-il dix minutes plus tard, une fois qu'ils se sont attablés. Sherlock est revenu parmi les vivants depuis à peine plus d'un mois. Un mois que John a en grande partie passé à ignorer résolument toutes les tentatives du détective pour le contacter. Il a finalement craqué. Il savait que ça finirait comme ça. L'attraction que Sherlock exerce sur lui a toujours été trop forte.

« Une semaine, répond Sherlock. Je suis resté avec Mycroft quatre jours. Il y avait beaucoup de paperasse à remplir. Une fois mon innocence rétablie, je suis retourné à Baker Street.

\- Ton frère et Mrs Hudson savaient donc déjà que tu étais vivant. » conclut John. Il essaie de ne pas se sentir vexé.

« Mycroft le savait bien avant. » précise Sherlock. Il grimace. John peut presque l'entendre se reprocher intérieurement de parler sans réfléchir. Le détective refait une tentative : « Il… Il m'a aidé, un peu. Il me devait bien ça. C'est quand même de sa faute si j'ai dû sauter. Je suppose qu'il aurait découvert la vérité tout seul, de toute façon. »

La serveuse vient prendre leur commande. John suçote un glaçon, feignant d'ignorer l'agitation apparente de Sherlock.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu de revenir avec moi à Baker Street si tu m'en veux encore ? » demande finalement ce dernier lorsque leurs plats arrivent.

John s'est posé la même question.

« Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il après réflexion. Je suppose que… C'est difficile à expliquer. Si… Si tu sais que quelque chose est mauvais pour toi, mais qu'en même temps cette chose te rend heureux, qu'elle te permet de mieux dormir la nuit et que grâce à elle ta vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment mauvaise ? Est-ce que quelque que chose peut être à la fois positif et destructif ? »

Sherlock lui adresse un petit sourire. « Je suis un sociopathe autoproclamé doublé d'un drogué repenti qui poursuit des meurtriers pour vivre. Je ne pense vraiment pas être le mieux placé pour te répondre. »

John commence par éclater de rire mais s'interrompt. Le son de ses gloussements lui semble étrange, déplacé. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a vraiment rit. Le sourire de Sherlock vacille.

« Ne fais pas ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas de rire parce que ça te parait inapproprié. Tu riais même sur les scènes de crimes.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé. » rétorque John.

Sherlock le considère un long moment puis détourne le regard.

« Oui, admet-il finalement. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. »

...

* * *

...

Pour sa première soirée à Baker Street, John se sent à la fois doucement nostalgique et terriblement mal à l'aise. Il a plus l'impression d'être un invité chez un ami que quelqu'un qui vit entre ces murs, quelqu'un qui a proclamé sien le fauteuil près de la cheminée, quelqu'un qui a plus d'une fois nettoyé les tâches laissées par on ne sait quel produit chimique sur le sol de la cuisine.

La première heure, Sherlock papillonne d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce telle une boule de nerfs surexcitée. Il passe de ses expériences scientifiques dans la cuisine à son ordinateur dans le salon, puis à son violon devant la fenêtre. Tous les deux ont besoin de s'accoutumer à l'autre, comprend John. Malgré le harcèlement permanant de Sherlock pour qu'il réemménage avec lui et qu'ils recommencent à travailler ensemble, le détective semble avoir des difficultés à adapter sa routine quotidienne à la présence de son colocataire.

John se rend dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Tout ce qu'il avait emmené après la mort de Sherlock a retrouvé sa place dans la pièce. Les mugs sont alignés sur l'étagère du milieu dans le placard au dessus de l'évier, et en dessous se trouve une rangée de boîtes de thé et de tisane. John sort son mug et attrape celui de Sherlock sans même y penser. Il le pose sur le plan de travail. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il y a versé deux cuillères à café de sucre, alors qu'il farfouille dans son assortiment de thés faits maison, qu'il prend conscience de son geste.

Durant les premiers mois qui ont suivi le départ de Sherlock, John devait se faire violence pour ne pas préparer une seconde tasse de thé ou de café le matin. C'était devenu tellement automatique, une habitude si profondément ancrée en lui qu'il lui arrivait souvent de revenir dans la cuisine après sa douche pour y trouver une tasse de café sucré en train de refroidir près de la bouilloire.

Certains jours, ça l'avait presque achevé. Il avait fallu deux pénibles mois pour qu'il parvienne enfin à se débarrasser complètement de cette habitude. Plusieurs fois, il avait jeté le contenu de sa propre tasse dans l'évier car elle lui avait paru trop déprimante, posée toute seule sur le comptoir. Mais maintenant… Maintenant Sherlock est assis sur le canapé du 221B, occupé à manipuler son rubik's cube, et John se surprend à préparer une seconde tasse de thé sans même y penser. Les habitudes reviennent au galop, pense John. Il se demande si elles sont même jamais tout à fait parties.

Sherlock lui sourit quand John lui tend la tasse fumante. Il l'attrape doucement à deux mains et la porte à son nez. Il inhale et ferme les yeux.

« Tu as utilisé du sucre brun à la place du miel. Un zeste de citron et une feuille de menthe pilée. Depuis quand fais-tu ton propre thé ?

\- Un an, répond John en prenant place à côté de lui. C'est une de mes ex qui m'a converti. Elle était végétarienne.

\- ça m'a l'air assommant. » décrète Sherlock. Mais les coins de ses yeux se plissent en un sourire et il boit une gorgée du thé.

« Ça allait. » John pose sa tasse sur la table et s'adosse confortablement. « Il faut quand même que le système digestif s'y habitue. Toute cette nourriture saine qu'on ingurgite tout à coup quand on est habitué à la bouffe chinoise bien grasse ou aux plats italiens pleins de fromage… Mais c'était sympa. J'ai perdu cinq kilos. Même si je n'ai pas tardé à les reprendre, comme tu peux le constater.

\- Aucune importance. J'imagine que tu es toujours apte à poursuivre un suspect en fuite ? »

John hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

Sherlock boit une autre gorgée de son thé avant de le poser sur la table.

« Tu devrais essayer l'agave la prochaine fois. »

Le nez dans sa tasse, John hausse les sourcils. « Quoi ?

\- Du sirop d'agave, explique Sherlock en montrant son thé. Ça plaira aux végétaliens car tu n'utiliseras aucun ingrédient provenant d'un animal. Enfin, dans l'éventualité où tu ouvrirais ton propre bar à thé.

\- C'est pas quelque chose que j'ai prévu, non, s'amuse John.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu dire que ce genre de concept était très populaire parmi la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais gagner une fortune. Des thés faits maison… Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une boutique de ce type dans le quartier.

\- Je pense que je vais en rester au blog, sourit John. Je ne suis peut-être pas un écrivain brillant, mais il y a moins de risque que j'empoisonne quelqu'un par accident. Surtout avec toi dans les parages. »

Sherlock émet un petit grognement mi-vexé, mi-amusé, et reprend sa tasse.

« C'était juste une suggestion. »

...

* * *

...

John parvient à s'endormir facilement cette nuit là. Les murs et le plafond de son ancienne chambre forment un cocon protecteur autour de lui. Au lieu de projeter des ombres sombres et inquiétantes, ils l'accueillent en leur sein. La pièce est confortable et familière. Les bruits de l'appartement le bercent doucement tandis qu'il se blottit sous la couverture.

Juste avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières, il entend le son mélodieux du violon de Sherlock s'élever depuis le salon.

John sourit et le sommeil l'emporte.

...

* * *

...

Il se réveille haletant et couvert de sueur. Sa gorge est sèche, ses yeux plein de larmes.

Sherlock le dévisage depuis le pied du lit.

« Bordel de Dieu ! » s'exclame John. Il presse les paumes de ses mains contres ses paupières et s'efforce de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Il a l'impression d'étouffer, il est au bord de la panique. Sa respiration agite son corps de spasmes rapides et douloureux. Un autre cauchemar, donc. Il ne se souvient jamais des détails, mais ces rêves le laissent toujours dans un état déplorable.

« Veux-tu un peu d'eau ? » propose Sherlock. Sa voix s'élève depuis le pied du lit, calme et contrôlée. John le déteste pour ça.

« Non, je ne veux pas de ta putain d'eau ! réplique-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Sherlock ne se laisse pas impressionner.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose se casser. »

John ôte les mains de ses yeux et regarde autour de lui. Sa lampe de chevet est en miette sur le plancher. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais ça faisait longtemps. Merde, il aimait bien cette lampe, en plus.

« C'était juste un rêve. » explique John. Sa respiration est plus calme. Ses paumes sont toujours moites de transpiration. Il se sent rougir d'embarras. A l'autre bout du lit, Sherlock continue de le fixer.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas un verre d'eau ?

\- ça va, lui répond John. Heu… mais, merci. Et désolé pour… Désolé.

\- Pas de problème. Je serai en bas, si…

\- D'accord. Merci. »

Sherlock le salue d'un hochement de tête et quitte la pièce.

...

* * *

...

John reconstruit doucement sa vie au 221B.

Le salon redevient l'amas de livres, de pages et de dossiers de police qu'il était autrefois. C'est un véritable fouillis mêlant les affaires de John et celles de Sherlock. Il rentre un jour pour trouver le détective en train de fureter dans les bouquins qu'il a acquis au cours de leurs trois années de séparation. Un soir, il découvre toute une collection de nouveaux DVD : des documentaires sur des tueurs en série. Le logo d'une bibliothèque new-yorkaise est collé au dos des boîtes.

« Je les ai empruntés en pensant les rendre un jour, explique Sherlock. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu le temps, finalement.

\- Tu les as tous regardés ? » Sur la jaquette de la boîte posée sur ses genoux, Charles Manson le dévisage. John remet les DVD sur leur étagère.

« Au moins trois fois. J'étudiais leurs méthodes.

\- C'est… rassurant, dit John. Je suppose. »

Sherlock ricane et retourne à ses expériences.

...

* * *

...

La plupart des nuits, John dort sans interruption jusqu'au matin. Il se réveille bien au chaud, reposé et l'esprit léger. Après à peine une semaine, Sherlock reprend sa vieille habitude de rester affalé sur le canapé pendant qu'il lui prépare son café. Ça ne dérange pas John.

Certaines nuits cependant, John se réveille terrifié. L'affichage de son radio-réveil projette une lueur rouge sur les murs. Deux heures du matin, trois heures du matin, quatre heures du matin. Quelle que soit l'heure, Sherlock est toujours dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se réveille, débout près de lui ou perché au bout du lit.

« Est-ce que c'est une espèce d'expérience ? demande John. Parce que je pourrais vraiment m'en passer.

\- Non, répond Sherlock. Je suis juste… Tu m'as distrait.

\- Désolé. » Il est surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il le pense.

« Je t'ai apporté un verre d'eau », annonce Sherlock. Il désigne le verre posé sur la table de chevet.

« Oh, heu… Merci. » John boit une gorgée puis se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. Sherlock passe une main dans ses boucles brunes. Il recule vers le pied du lit.

« Je vais demander à Lestrade s'il a une affaire pour nous. Ça pourrait aider.

\- D'accord. Ça marche.

\- Bonne nuit, John. »

Ses joues se teignent d'un léger rose, mais John fait comme si de rien n'était.

...

* * *

...

Leur premier cas ensemble est plutôt simple. Sherlock pourrait probablement le résoudre les yeux fermés. John ne sait pas trop si le détective a accepté l'affaire parce qu'il est sur le point de mourir d'ennui et que rien d'autre ne se présente, ou si c'est par culpabilité refoulée envers Scotland Yard. Cette seconde hypothèse lui parait très peu probable. L'une ou l'autre, il s'en fiche de toute façon.

Lestrade se montre moins tolérant qu'avant envers l'attitude de Sherlock, et John ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Après la lutte difficile que toute son équipe a dû mener pour garder son boulot, l'inspecteur est moins enthousiaste à l'idée que l'unique détective consultant au monde participe à ses enquêtes.

Cependant, sur un plan plus personnel, Lestrade parait sincèrement heureux de voir le détective à sa porte. Il faut dire que leur relation a toujours été un peu bizarre. A certains moments, Sherlock paraissait avoir le plus grand respect pour Lestrade, mais à d'autres, il se montrait très méprisant. Parfois, c'était les deux à la fois. Malgré tout, Lestrade serre chaleureusement la main du détective, qui retient de justesse un petit sourire alors qu'il s'installe face au bureau de l'inspecteur.

«Il s'agit d'une boutique d'antiquités, une affaire de famille. » explique Lestrade. Il sélectionne un dossier sur son bureau et le leur tend. « Cambriolée la nuit dernière. La cagnotte s'élève à presque dix mille livres. Aucune trace d'effraction, rien de cassé, la porte est restée verrouillée de l'intérieur. Les bandes de vidéosurveillance ne montrent rien.

\- Un employé du magasin, affirme immédiatement Sherlock.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'on a pensé, approuve Lestrade. Mais on ne ferait pas appel à vous si c'était aussi simple. Ils ont tous un alibi. »

Sherlock presse ses paumes l'une contre l'autre tandis que John parcourt le dossier sur le bureau de l'inspecteur. Il contient des photographies des biens disparus, imprimées à partir du site web du magasin. Des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles, de vieux manteaux de cheminée en marbre sculpté, des albums photo et des livres de contes. John est loin d'être un expert en antiquités, et qu'un vieux bouquin poussiéreux puisse valoir huit cent balles, ça le dépasse.

Après tout, pense-t-il, ce n'est rien par rapport à une épingle à cheveux à neuf millions. Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

« Je peux voir les vidéos de surveillance ? » demande Sherlock.

Lestrade fait rouler sa chaise jusqu'à la télévision et insère un DVD dans le lecteur. De la neige apparait à l'écran pendant un instant, puis l'image s'affiche. Sherlock scrute la scène, si près de l'écran que son nez le touche presque. Dans son dos, John regarde lui aussi le film. Pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne bouge.

Puis Sherlock s'exclame : « Ha !

\- Quoi ? demande Lestrade. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, » explique Sherlock. Il se saisit de la télécommande et commence à jouer avec les boutons. « L'heure s'affiche en bas de l'écran, vous voyez ? Elle va vers l'avant. Les chiffres se déroulent exactement comme ils sont sensés le faire.

\- Et alors ? interroge l'inspecteur.

\- Alors, regardez l'horloge sur le mur. On la voit à peine, comme vous pouvez le constater, à cause de l'angle de la caméra. Mais si vous regardez… »

John le remarque presque immédiatement : « Les aiguilles font un bond.

\- Exactement, confirme Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés. Quelqu'un a modifié les enregistrements vidéo. Qui vous les a donnés ?

\- La propriétaire, répond Lestrade. C'est elle qui est venue porter plainte. Mais comment se fait-il que l'heure en bas de l'image continue de marcher normalement ? »

Sherlock balaie l'objection d'un geste : « Oh, il est assez facile de modifier la datation si vous savez ce que vous faites. Celui qui a cambriolé cette boutique s'y connait en montage vidéo ou en ordinateur, voire les deux. Il va falloir que j'aille sur place pour étudier ça de plus près.

\- Ecoutez, tempère Lestrade, je ne pense pas… Je suis limite en vous laissant encore participer à une enquête, Sherlock. Je ne peux plus vous laisser vous balader sur les scènes de crime comme ça. Il me faut l'autorisation de l'inspecteur en chef. »

Sherlock grogne.

« Eh bien demandez-la-lui. John et moi enquêterons de notre côté en attendant. »

Il quitte le bureau sans un mot de plus. John lance un regard d'excuse à l'inspecteur et le suit.

« Comment on va faire ? demande-t-il à son collègue qui s'éloigne d'un pas furieux.

\- Combien d'argent as-tu sur toi ?

\- Pas assez pour acheter un roman à huit cent balles. Ils nous laisseront sûrement jeter un œil à leurs articles sans acheter ? »

Sherlock renifle : « Ils viennent juste de se faire voler pour dix mille livres de marchandises. Il est évident qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas parcourir leur collection comme ça. Ne soit pas idiot.

\- D'accord, » murmure John. Sherlock s'arrête à mi-chemin de l'ascenseur et soupire.

« Ecoute, nous allons juste jeter un coup d'œil et nous achèterons un petit quelque chose s'ils l'exigent. » dit-il en guise d'excuse. C'est bien plus que ce à quoi John a été habitué. Il dévisage Sherlock, surpris, et ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, John.

\- Désolé. » dit John. Puis il secoue la tête : « Très bien. Ça marche, allons-y. »

Sherlock se penche vers lui pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

...

* * *

...

Ils ont la chance que la propriétaire les reconnaisse à la seconde même où ils franchissent la porte de son magasin.

« Vous êtes ce célèbre détective ! s'exclame-t-elle. Celui qui a fait la une des journaux il y a quelques années.

\- Sherlock Holmes. » se présente-t-il en tendant la main. La femme la lui sert, tout sourire. « J'assiste l'inspecteur Lestrade de Scotland Yard dans son enquête. Vous avez eu un cambriolage, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, il y a quelques jours. J'ai envoyé les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance à la police, mais l'inspecteur a dit qu'elles ne montraient rien.

\- L'inspecteur est un idiot, réplique Sherlock avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Sherlock ! le réprimande John.

\- Quelqu'un a modifié la vidéo. » continue le détective. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. « Vous avez déplacé votre pendule.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étonne la femme. Sherlock désigne une place plus sombre sur le mur.

« Il y avait une pendule suspendue ici auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a été déplacée. Elle est là-bas maintenant. Sur le même mur, mais légèrement plus haut. Qui l'a changée de place ? Vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Oh, fait la femme en regardant derrière elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué. Quelqu'un a dû la bouger. Nous modifions souvent l'agencement de la boutique pour libérer de la place pour les nouveaux arrivages. Nous recevons de nouvelles antiquités au moins une fois par semaine, et beaucoup nécessites d'être accrochées à un mur. »

Sherlock s'est déjà détourné d'elle. Il marche vers la caméra de sécurité dans le coin de la pièce.

« Celui qui a déplacé cette horloge l'a fait délibérément, assène-t-il. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se trouve dans le champ de la caméra. C'est une personne qui connait parfaitement l'agencement de votre magasin. Pourtant, tous ceux qui travaillent ici ont été écartés ? Intéressant. »

John fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers la propriétaire : « Vous nous avez dit recevoir de nouvelles marchandises au moins une fois par semaine. Vous allez les cherchez vous-même, ou bien on vous les livre ?

\- Un peu des deux. Ma fille et mon gendre dénichent des antiquités, et parfois il livre les objets les plus lourds.

\- Est-ce qu'il travaille ici ? interroge John.

\- Non, il fait seulement quelques livraisons, avec l'aide d'un de ces amis. »

Sherlock se retourne veux eux et fixe John, son expression indéchiffrable : « Auriez-vous par hasard l'adresse de votre gendre ? »

...

* * *

...

L'enquête se conclue rapidement : Mark Masters se voit passer les menottes et Lestrade se retrouve avec plusieurs caisses d'antiquités volées sur les bras. Il n'y a plus qu'à charger tout ça dans sa voiture. John feuillette le livre de contes à huit cent livres, bouche-bée. Sur chaque page, ses doigts impriment une trace visible dans la poussière.

« C'est une édition originale, lui apprend Sherlock en désignant la couverture. Dickens. Il est livré dans un coffret.

\- C'est quand même ridicule. Les bouquins de Dickens ne sont même pas si bons que ça. »

Sherlock rit tout en raffermissant sa prise sur la caisse qu'il transporte. Lestrade les rejoint.

« Mrs Hardwick sera heureuse de récupérer ses antiquités, en tout cas, se réjouit l'inspecteur.

\- Même si je doute qu'elle soit heureuse d'apprendre que l'amant de son gendre était derrière leur disparition. En fait, je doute que quiconque soit heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait un amant de sexe masculin.

\- Son amant ? s'étonne John.

\- Bien sûr. » réplique Sherlock comme s'il venait d'énoncer l'évidence-même. John ne prend pas la peine de lui expliquer que c'est loin d'être limpide pour le commun des mortels, préférant aider Lestrade à charger une autre caisse sur sa banquette arrière.

« Il faudra que vous passiez demain, annonce ce dernier. Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de ressusciter que vous échapperez à la paperasse.

\- Hm... » grogne Sherlock. Il met ses mains dans ses poches. « Dîner, John ? »

John adresse un au revoir à Lestrade et suit Sherlock qui s'éloigne le long de la rue.

...

* * *

...

L'enquête ne fait pas disparaître les cauchemars de John.

Il se réveille une fois encore paniqué. Il repousse les couvertures et se prend la tête dans les mains, au comble de la frustration. Il n'y a aucun bruit à l'étage inférieur, et il descend les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre la cuisine. Là, il allume la bouilloire avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Puis il attend, fixant sans le voir le fond de l'évier.

« Ce n'est pas la guerre, » fait la voix de Sherlock depuis le salon. Surpris, John sursaute.

« Ne refais jamais ça ! » s'exclame-t-il. Sherlock allume la petite lampe posée à côté de son fauteuil, et son visage apparaît dans la pièce obscure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous assis tout seul dans le noir, d'abord ?

\- J'attendais. »

John soupire et secoue la tête. « Il est hors de question que tu m'étudies, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas une espèce de rat de laboratoire à la disposition de tes expériences. Et j'ai déjà fait des cauchemars par le passé, je te rappelle.

\- Ceux-là sont différents. Contrairement à ce qui se produisait précédemment lors de tes phases de mauvais rêves, ce sont maintenant tes propres cris qui te réveillent. »

La bouilloire s'arrête. John serre les poings.

« Laisse tomber, c'est clair ? » ordonne-t-il. Et même s'il pense que ça ne changera pas grand-chose, il ajoute : « Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. »

En un instant Sherlock est debout et s'avance vers lui, mur de chair et d'os enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre en satin bleu.

« Si nous retravaillons ensemble, alors ce sont mes oignons, assène-t-il.

\- Je me passerais de ta pitié. Pas la peine de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, rétorque John. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une tasse de thé, d'un peu de mélatonine, et que tu me foutes la paix. »

Il passe devant Sherlock et quitte la cuisine.

Il envisage un instant de claquer la porte pour souligner son propos, mais à quoi bon ?

...

* * *

...

Après trois nouveaux cauchemars, Sherlock revient à l'assaut.

...

* * *

...

John se réveille en sursaut et découvre que Sherlock est assis à côté de lui. Sa lampe de chevet – récemment remplacée – est allumée. Elle brille d'une lueur orangée et projette leurs ombres sur les murs de la chambre.

John se frotte les yeux et s'affale sur son coussin.

« Le thé n'arrange rien, constate Sherlock.

\- Quel sens de l'observation, marmonne John.

\- Pas plus que les somnifères.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre les cauchemars, tu sais. A part éviter de se goinfrer de chocolat avant d'aller au lit, peut-être. »

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres du détective : « As-tu mangé du chocolat avant de te coucher ?

\- Non, répond John. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on en ait.

\- Pas que je sache, » confirme Sherlock. Et puis : « Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je suggérerais en temps normal, mais peut-être que tu devrais coucher tout ça par écrit. »

John fronce les sourcils : « Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais… fait vaguement Sherlock, quand tu te réveilles après un cauchemars. Si tu en consignes les détails dès le réveil, à long terme il te sera plus facile de te rappeler de tes rêves.

\- Je vois. Je pourrais essayer. »

Sherlock hoche la tête mais ne fait pas mine de s'en aller.

Les minutes passent, et John finit par se rendormir.

...

* * *

...

Le problème de John n'est pas qu'il ne se souvient pas de ses rêves. Son problème, c'est ce dont il rêve.

Au début de sa cohabitation avec Sherlock, ses rêves avaient pour sujet la chaleur, le sable du désert et le soleil qui brûlait le dos, impardonnable. Il s'agissait de bombes, de raids et d'ennemis en approche. De ne pas avoir le temps de sauver ses hommes, ses amis. Il se réveillait au bruit des balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles et au crissement du sable entre ses dents. Il s'asseyait dans son lit pour reprendre ses esprits, et le sifflement des balles redevenait le bruit d'une voiture dans la rue ou les aboiements d'un chien dans le lointain. Le sable dans sa bouche n'était que ses dents qui grinçaient.

Pendant un moment, les cauchemars s'étaient atténués. Ils avaient réapparu quand un homme nommé Jim Moriarty lui avait attaché une bombe sur le torse. Il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là – aucune explosion, aucun coup de feu. Aucun blessé. Mais John n'en rêvait pas moins de piscines remplies de sang, de la bombe explosant tout contre lui, du sourire tordu de Jim Moriarty et de ses yeux sans fond.

A présent, John rêve de hauts immeubles et de trottoirs maculés de sang. Il rêve de son meilleur ami, à ses pieds, le crâne fendu.

A l'époque où il était seul, il se serait réveillé pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Il aurait sangloté et tiré sur ses cheveux jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement. Et à son réveil, le cauchemar aurait laissé la place à une réalité dans laquelle Sherlock Holmes était mort. Certaines nuits, John était à deux doigts de s'autoriser à le rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui il se réveille et découvre Sherlock qui le dévisage, les sourcils froncés et la moue soucieuse. L'air confus. Son visage affiche une myriade d'émotions que John ne lui avait jamais connues avant sa chute du haut du toit de St Bart's : culpabilité, regret…

Plus que tout, John souhaite qu'elles disparaissent.

...

* * *

...

La fois suivante, Sherlock dit : « Laisse-moi essayer quelque chose.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas d'expérience sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une expérience, affirme le détective. C'est… une proposition basée sur des hypothèses.

\- ça m'a tout l'air d'une expérience. » grogne John, mais il le laisse faire.

Sherlock sort un oreiller d'on ne sait où et le pose contre la tête du lit. Avant que John n'ait le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui se passe, il est allongé à côté de lui dans le lit et tire la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

« Eteint la lumière, ordonne-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Je dors avec toi. Eteint la lumière.

\- Certainement pas. » John se tortille pour se redresser. Il dévisage Sherlock : « Depuis quand ça te semble approprié de dormir dans mon lit ?

\- Depuis que tu as commencé à hurler dans ton sommeil. Depuis que tu fais des cauchemars qui te tiennent éveillé la nuit et te rendent ingérable la journée alors que j'ai besoin que tu sois reposé et au sommet de ta forme pour que nous puissions travailler efficacement. Ça te pose problème ?

\- Deux mecs ne dorment pas dans le même lit. » râle John. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait que Sherlock soit un homme qui le dérange. C'est plutôt le fait que c'est _Sherlock_. Sherlock, qui n'a aucun sens du respect de l'espace personnel ni des règles sociales. Sherlock, qui possède une vaste collection de couteaux aiguisés et d'aiguilles pointues, et qui a accès à toute une variété de produits chimiques mortels.

Ce n'est pas que John n'a pas confiance en lui. C'est juste que… Eh bien, c'est Sherlock.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel : « Je ne me considère pas franchement comme un "mec".

\- Tu n'es pas une femme, le contredit John. Tu n'es clairement pas une femme. N'oublie pas que je t'ai vu tout nu. Oh merde. C'est pas le genre de chose dont j'ai envie de me rappeler en ce moment...

\- Tu as conscience d'exagérer considérablement le niveau de gêne que cette situation t'inspire réellement ? » demande Sherlock, le sourcil levé. John grogne de frustration. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser. Il n'a pas envie d'en parler. Surtout parce que Sherlock a raison.

Ce dernier roule sur le côté pour faire face au mur. « C'est seulement pour une nuit. Si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras récupérer ton lit pour toi tout seul. »

Comme c'est rassurant, pense John. Avec un soupir, il éteint la lumière.

...

* * *

...

Ça marche. Cette nuit là, il ne fait aucun cauchemar.

John le hait. Il déteste Sherlock Holmes.

...

* * *

...

« Tu ne vas pas dormir avec moi toutes les nuits, si ? demande John.

\- Si c'est nécessaire.

\- Sherlock…

\- Quoi ? » interroge son ami. Il tapote son oreiller pour le gonfler.

« Tu sais, je pourrais avoir envie d'un peu… de temps pour moi, tout seul. Certains soirs. » John sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Sherlock le regarde.

« Oh, fait-il, comprenant finalement l'insinuation. Tu veux que j'attende dans le couloir ? »

Heureusement pour John, il est impossible de mourir de honte.

...

* * *

...

Pendant un mois, John dort mieux que jamais. La fréquence de ses cauchemars diminue progressivement. Les rares fois où il se réveille encore en sursaut, il trouve Sherlock déjà allongé à ses côtés sous les couvertures. Certaines nuits il est calmement endormi. D'autres fois, il est en train de s'installer. Ces nuits là, il se fige quand John se réveille, et leurs regards se croisent.

« C'est bon. » dit John, et Sherlock se remet à bouger, comme si quelqu'un avait momentanément appuyé sur le bouton pause d'une télécommande.

Ils n'en parlent pas. Heureusement, pense John. Il n'arrive pas à imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient bien en dire, de toute façon. Il n'en parle même pas à sa psy, mais elle est contente d'apprendre qu'il dort mieux.

John est au sommet de sa forme sur les scènes de crime. Lui et Sherlock ont réappris le langage corporel l'un de l'autre. Un mouvement rapide des yeux de Sherlock et John se penche sur le corps à la recherche de signes de violence. Un haussement de sourcil signifie que John a manqué quelque chose, et il approfondit son examen. Un tout petit plissement de la lèvre, à peine perceptible, signifie que John est dans la bonne direction, ou bien qu'il vient de surpasser un membre de l'équipe de Lestrade – John n'est pas encore tout à fait au point sur celui-là.

Il s'aperçoit que leur arrangement ne l'embête pas vraiment. Il dort mieux, et Sherlock est plus aimable quand John est prompt à démarrer la journée. Tout le monde y gagne.

...

* * *

...

Tous ces beaux sentiments tombent à l'eau le jour où John se surprend à mater. Il regarde Sherlock, la surface de sa peau exposée par son col ouvert, et imagine les marques qu'il pourrait y laisser.

Cette nuit là, John ne fait pas de cauchemar. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se réveiller transpirant et haletant.

...

* * *

...

Une nuit, John se réveille piégé. Quelque chose de lourd appuie sur son ventre et ses épaules. Il tente de se libérer mais le poids ne bouge pas. Il se débat, paniqué.

« Chut, calme-toi... murmure-t-on doucement. John, arrête ! »

La forme au dessus de lui presse gentiment son épaule. John se fige et permet à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il cligne des paupières, et après une minute il commence à distinguer la silhouette de Sherlock. Ce dernier presse encore une fois son épaule, puis se laisse glisser à côté de lui.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu te débattais, explique le détective. J'ai pensé que tu faisais une crise de panique. Ça t'arrive fréquemment en dormant ?

\- J'en sais rien, rétorque John. Non… Pas que je sache. »

Par la fenêtre, un éclair traverse la nuit. John essaie de faire jouer les muscles de son épaule et grimace de douleur.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- J'avais peur que tu casses encore quelque chose.

\- Super. Donc tu as décidé de me tacler pendant que je faisais un cauchemar, raille John. Quelle technique brillante !

\- Mais ça a marché, non ? » réplique Sherlock.

L'autre ne commente pas. Le détective soupire : « Tourne-toi. »

John hésite, mais s'exécute. Il contemple sur le mur l'ombre projeté par la pluie qui ruisselle le long de la fenêtre. L'heure sur son réveil passe de 2h02 à 2h03, et soudain des mains chaudes se posent sur son épaule. John sursaute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut, murmure Sherlock. Tu as dû te coincer un muscle en te battant contre tes draps.

\- Je ne me suis pas battu contre mes draps. » boude John. Il devine que Sherlock sourit dans son dos. Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Bon, peut-être un peu. J'ai gagné au moins ?

\- Tout à fait. Le méchant drap n'en menait pas large.

\- T'es pas drôle, tu sais ? » Les doigts de Sherlock appuient sur un nœud et le massent fermement. John se mort la lèvre.

« En effet, je ne suis pas connu pour mon sens de l'humour. » admet son ami.

John marque son approbation d'un grognement. Les doigts du détective remontent le long de sa nuque et pétrissent ses muscles. John soupire. Il sait que demain matin il va ressasser encore et encore ce moment, s'interroger sans fin sur l'origine de cette douce chaleur dans son ventre et de la chaire de poule qui hérisse sa peau.

Mais en cet instant, il se fiche éperdument de tout ça.

...

* * *

...

John ne s'est jamais pris la tête au sujet de sa sexualité. Il vient d'une famille très ouverte d'esprit. Ses parents, tout comme lui, ont accepté sans sourciller l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry. Finalement, le coming-out de sa sœur n'a posé problème à personne, à part à Harry elle-même.

Pour John, l'appréciation de la beauté masculine n'est cependant jamais allée plus loin qu'un jugement purement esthétique. A l'université, il a eu plusieurs amis de sexe masculin dont il était très proche – il a même pu fantasmer sur l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux – mais il ne lui a pas fallu bien longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était tout simplement pas attiré par les hommes comme il l'était pas les femmes. Une fois ce point établi, il n'y a plus vraiment pensé.

Puis Sherlock est entré dans sa vie, et John s'est vu constamment rappeler que les gens ont une fâcheuse tendance à se faire des idées lorsque deux hommes vivent ensemble. Les choses ont empiré quand il est devenu apparent qu'aucune des femmes avec qui John sortait n'avait l'énergie – ou peut-être même la capacité – de rivaliser avec Sherlock Holmes.

Après la mort de Sherlock, John avait accepté quelques rendez-vous, mais il s'était vite avéré qu'il n'y trouvait plus aucun plaisir. Ces rencards lui semblaient futiles, mondains et _ennuyeux_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter certains détails dans l'habillement ou l'expression faciale de ses petites amies – des trucs qu'il avait appris de Sherlock. Il était presque déçu de ne pas voir le détective débarquer au milieu de son dîner romantique pour lui gâcher la soirée. Ce n'est que bien trop tard qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas normal d'espérer – d'attendre, même – une apparition de son meilleur ami un an, deux ans, presque trois ans après son suicide.

La vie sentimentale de John s'était éteinte à une vitesse étonnante. Pas aussi étonnante, cependant, que la facilité avec laquelle il y avait renoncé.

Mais Sherlock… Sherlock a toujours été l'exception qui confirme la règle. La plupart des gens finissent par renoncer à espérer que leur meilleur ami revienne d'entre les morts. John non, et un soir il avait ouvert la porte de son appartement et trouvé l'unique détective consultant au monde assis dans son salon, bel et bien vivant.

Puisque Sherlock peut échapper aux règles de la vie et de la mort, John suppose qu'il peut aussi échapper à celles qui régissent sa sexualité.

...

* * *

...

L'enquête suivante est bien plus excitante qu'un cambriolage d'antiquités.

Lestrade pense que les morts sont liées. Sherlock non. Mais pendant un moment, John peut le sentir douter. Au final, l'affaire s'avèrera n'être qu'une énorme coïncidence : un meurtre déguisé en suicide et un suicide déguisé en meurtre. Deux morts mises en scène par des personnes intelligentes, et résolues par une personne plus intelligente encore - plus intelligente, en fait, que les deux autres réunies.

Sherlock emmène John dîner ce soir là. S'il remarque ses regards, il n'en dit rien.

John occupe la salle de bain onze minutes de plus que d'habitude. Pendant les cinq premières minutes, il s'efforce d'ignorer la sensation du sang qui afflue vers son entrejambe, se demande s'il devrait céder à la tentation et joue avec le savon pour se distraire. Il cède. Cinq minutes supplémentaires. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit quand il éjacule dans sa main, ses genoux se dérobent et il manque de tomber.

La dernière minute, il la passe sous le jet de la douche, les yeux dans le vide, à se demander dans quel merdier il est en train de se foutre.

Si Sherlock remarque les onze minutes supplémentaires, il n'en dit rien non plus.

...

* * *

...

Il ne faut pas longtemps à John pour se remettre du choc initial causé par la découverte de son attirance pour son meilleur ami. Après tout, s'il y a un homme dont il devait tomber amoureux, il est logique que ce soit Sherlock. Son intelligence brillante est une source de fascination sans fin, et il est si facile de se perdre dans la contemplation de sa beauté excentrique. Mais plus que tout, le lien qui l'unit à Sherlock est plus profond que tout ce qu'il a jamais connu. Il connait Sherlock. Il connait ses habitudes, ses défauts et son langage corporel. Avec le recul, il s'étonne même qu'il lui ait fallu si longtemps pour se rendre compte de la nature de ses sentiments pour lui.

Finalement, le plus difficile est de savoir que faire de cette prise de conscience.

...

* * *

...

Sherlock ne pose pas de question quand John lui ordonne de quitter sa chambre. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il fait un cauchemar, et à chaque fois il s'est réveillé juste au moment où Sherlock se glissait dans son lit. Et à chaque fois, il l'a renvoyé. Il a besoin d'être seul.

John se traîne jusqu'à son placard pour y récupérer des somnifères. Il ne peut qu'espérer que les pilules suffiront à lui permettre de finir la nuit en paix.

Le lendemain matin, pendant qu'il beurre sa tartine, il surprend Sherlock qui l'observe par-dessus le bord de son journal.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être un cobaye pour tes expériences.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais la victime d'un meurtre. »

Sherlock se replonge dans son quotidien d'un air boudeur.

...

* * *

...

John n'a pas oublié sa première rencontre avec Sherlock. Mike avait parlé d'un homme travaillant au labo de Bart's, et John s'était immédiatement imaginé un universitaire. Quelqu'un de plutôt tranquille et d'un peu timide. Avec des lunettes. Sans doute gentil à sa manière.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à rencontrer cet homme au regard pâle et au visage d'albâtre qui avait affiché un air stupéfait devant sa gentillesse inattendue. L'homme l'avait vaguement remercié avant de lui poser une question qui avait sidéré l'ancien miliaire.

Au début, il avait cru que Sherlock était une sorte de maniaque harceleur. Une fois chez lui, ce soir là, il avait trouvé son site web – _Détective consultant_ – et pensé qu'il n'était pas tombé si loin.

Une petite voix lui soufflait (et plus tard, des voix bien réelles – c'est-à-dire à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer – lui répéteraient) qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses distances avec ce Sherlock Holmes.

Le lendemain matin, il montait dans un taxi pour Baker Street. Il n'était pas du genre à écouter des voix dans sa tête.

Sherlock était descendu d'une voiture juste derrière lui. Il était resté à fixer John dans la lumière froide de cette fin de matinée, et ce dernier avait compris que le détective était surpris qu'il fût venu. Mike l'avait prévenu au sujet des excentricités de ce potentiel colocataire. Il en avait eu un premier aperçu la veille, au laboratoire, quand Sherlock avait énoncé de nombreux détails intimes sur sa vie – des choses dont il n'avait même pas parlé à Mike. Et John était quasiment sûr que la réaction normale face à cette bizarrerie était de partir en courant le plus loin possible. Pas de l'admirer avec fascination.

Encore une fois, John n'était pas du genre tout à fait normal.

« Monsieur Holmes. » l'avait-il salué en tendant la main. L'homme la lui avait serrée avec un immense sourire.

« Appelez-moi Sherlock, je vous prie. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock n'attend même plus la permission de John pour se glisser dans son lit. Il rentre et s'installe. Il se blottit dans le creux qui a pris sa forme sur le côté gauche du matelas, comme si cet endroit était fait pour lui. Parfois, John se demande si ce n'est pas effectivement le cas.

Lui-même ne pose plus de question quand Sherlock le touche. Il se contente de le laisser faire. A peine son ami lui demande-t-il de se tourner qu'il s'exécute, roulant sur le ventre, sur le côté ou sur le dos. Les mains du détective sont toujours étonnement chaudes. Et douces. John a encore du mal à croire qu'elles puissent être aussi douces.

Une nuit, Sherlock fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait.

« Ma première overdose s'est produite peu après ma rencontre avec Lestrade, confie-t-il. Il m'a trouvé évanoui dans mon propre vomi. Il m'a secoué un peu et comme je ne me réveillais pas, il m'a emmené à l'hôpital. »

John déglutit. Les doigts de Sherlock se crispent sur son épaule, puis se détendent.

« Pendant à peu près trois mois, j'ai rêvé de Lestrade. Des cauchemars. Dans mes rêves, je tentais de dissimuler la drogue et de ne pas montrer que j'étais sur le point de faire une overdose. Mais il finissait toujours par le découvrir et je devais m'enfuir. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu un peu peur de lui. »

John ne peut retenir un ricanement et Sherlock affiche une moue boudeuse.

« C'est pas drôle. »

Il se retourne pour lui faire face, toujours souriant : « Si, un peu. »

L'unique détective consultant au monde lui lance un regard noir : « Si jamais tu répètes ça à Lestrade…

\- Pas un mot. » Il ferme les yeux et le massage reprend.

« Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne. » avoue Sherlock.

Si John ne savait pas la chose médicalement impossible, il jurerait que le tiraillement dans sa poitrine n'est autre que son cœur qui se brise.

...

* * *

...

Lors de leur affaire suivante, Sherlock manque de mourir une seconde fois.

Les vingt-deux ans d'expérience médicale de John disparaissent comme par magie lorsqu'il découvre Sherlock étalé sur le trottoir, immobile, du sang imbibant ses cheveux et une entaille marquant son front. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il se rappellerait que les blessures au crâne saignent toujours abondement et paraissent souvent plus graves qu'elles ne le sont vraiment, et que le détective n'a pas perdu assez de sang pour être en danger. Mais bordel, il a déjà perdu Sherlock une fois, et il est hors de question qu'il revive ça à nouveau.

Lestrade et un autre officier sont obligés d'user de la force pour l'écarter du corps de son ami. Un instant plus tard, le détective tousse et crachote, grogne et se prend la tête entre les mains.

« Sherlock ! » s'écrit John. Il se libère de l'emprise des policiers et se laisse tomber à genou sur le trottoir, entre les pieds du blessé. Il se contrefout que la panique perce de manière évidente dans sa voix, il se contrefout d'être en train de s'agripper au pantalon de Sherlock comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Arrête. » lui ordonne ce dernier. Il force John à lâcher son pantalon trempé et tient ses mains entre les siennes, les réchauffant de la bruine environnante. « John, tout va bien. Je vais bien.

\- Bordel de merde, ne t'avise pas de me refaire ça ! » hurle son ami. Lestrade lui lance un regard méfiant et murmure quelque chose dans sa radio. Les autres officiers s'efforcent d'ignorer cet accès de colère. Sherlock sert doucement ses mains.

« Où est partie la voiture ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers son visage. Celle qui m'a renversé ?

\- On s'en occupe, déclare Lestrade. Vous, vous allez à l'hôpital. »

Sherlock ne proteste pas. John reprend enfin contenance et, tremblant, l'aide à se remettre debout. Le détective marmonne quelque chose avant de vaciller, et l'ancien militaire passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Sherlock drape son manteau autour d'eux et ils avancent doucement vers les lumières de l'ambulance qui s'approche.

Les cheveux de Sherlock caressent sa joue. John rougit. Dans l'équipe de Lestrade, tout le monde évite leur regard.

...

* * *

...

Sherlock s'en tire avec quelques points de suture et une légère contusion.

Dans le taxi qui les ramène à la maison, il est inhabituellement silencieux. John devine qu'il lui lance des regards à la dérobée. Il le surprend plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois Sherlock détourne les yeux.

...

* * *

...

Cette nuit, c'est John qui s'introduit dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Il avance sur la pointe des pieds et se glisse sous les couvertures à côté de lui. Le lit de Sherlock est plus grand que le sien, mais le détective dort au milieu. Il se pousse pour laisser un peu de place au nouvel arrivant. John est bien installé et fatigué, mais il n'essaie pas de dormir. Il préfère regarder défiler les chiffres sur le cadran du réveil. Derrière lui, son ami bouge et roule sur le côté. John peut le sentir, il sent la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Sherlock marmonne quelque chose et tire la couverture pour couvrir les épaules de John. Puis il soupire, et sa respiration reprend le rythme régulier du sommeil.

Cette nuit là, il n'y a pas de mains douces sur ses épaules ou sa nuque. Il n'y a pas de confession. Il y juste Sherlock, endormi tout contre son dos et dont le souffle lent caresse ses cheveux.

...

* * *

...

John trouve le physique de Sherlock vraiment bizarre. Ce n'est pas négatif. C'est juste que son apparence s'accorde totalement à sa personnalité : abrasive et anguleuse. Sombre, raffinée, dotée d'une espèce d'élégance aussi étrange qu'inattendue. Intense. Dangereuse.

Mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Parfois Sherlock est doux comme un agneau, joueur et aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Plusieurs fois, dans l'intimité de leur appartement, John l'a vu se comporter d'une manière tellement humaine que ça lui a coupé le souffle. Il l'a vu rire hystériquement jusqu'à en tomber du canapé. Il l'a vu faible et épuisé par un rhume. Il l'a vu en proie à de violentes crises de rage et de frustration, ou au doute et à la peur. Il l'a vu trébucher, rougir et prétendre qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Sa peau reste pâle et laiteuse en toute saison. En été, ses cheveux ont des reflets roux, et des tâches de rousseur apparaissent sur son nez et ses pommettes – au grand désespoir du détective. Ses yeux changent de couleur suivant l'éclairage ou les vêtements qu'il porte, mais ne s'éloignent jamais d'un bleu-vert dévalé. Il est bruyant, parfois même encombrant, mais prend en fait peu de place : il est si mince. John n'a jamais vu Sherlock manger un repas équilibré de toute sa vie, et pourtant il peut battre n'importe qui à la course et grimper aux murs comme un chat. Il porte son fichu manteau en laine toute l'année, et quand il sourit – quand il sourit vraiment – John ne peut s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Sherlock Holmes est une énigme insoluble. Pourtant John n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi humain.

Et bizarrement, il lui aura fallu presque trois ans et un faux suicide pour qu'il réalise que peut-être, éventuellement, il est possible qu'il soit tombé un petit peu amoureux de lui.

...

* * *

...

John se réveille en hurlant. Il enterre son visage dans l'oreiller et frappe le matelas de frustration.

Sherlock arrive dans la minute. Il trace doucement des cercles dans le dos de son ami. Ses doigts remontent jusqu'à sa nuque et se glissent dans ses cheveux. Quand John lève finalement les yeux vers lui, le détective se mord la lèvre et son expression est terriblement inquiète. John ne veut pas voir Sherlock aussi inquiet.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le besoin de l'enlacer et de le serrer contre lui le submerge. Alors c'est ce qu'il fait.

Il s'attend à moitié à le sentir se tendre, à ce qu'il lui tapote l'épaule, terriblement mal-à-l'aise, en marmonnant « Allons, allons… ». Mais non. Sherlock semble se fondre dans son étreinte, il enroule ses longs bras autour de lui et enterre son visage contre son épaule. John peut sentir son souffle. Il sent l'ossature anguleuse de ses pommettes. Il sent ses lèvres à travers le coton de son T-shirt. Les mains de Sherlock se déplacent doucement en un mouvement apaisant. C'est finalement John qui s'écarte le premier et rompt le contact.

« Je suis une épave, constate ce dernier.

\- Oui. » approuve Sherlock. John sourit.

...

* * *

...

Dans ses cauchemars, il court le long d'interminables couloirs. Il ouvre des portes qui donnent sur des murs de briques ou des pièces vides. Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut en appelant Sherlock, mais personne ne lui répond. Dans ses cauchemars, John sait que Sherlock est sur le point de mourir, et il sait que si seulement il parvenait à trouver ces fichus escaliers il pourrait arriver à temps pour l'en empêcher.

Certaines nuits il y parvient. Il atteint le toit, à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur, et Sherlock est debout sur le rebord. Il attend. Mais ce n'est pas Sherlock : c'est Moriarty qui porte les vêtements du détective. Le criminel lui adresse un grand sourire sanguinolent. Dans ses cauchemars, John le pousse. Il pousse Moriarty, mais c'est Sherlock qui tombe à sa place et il est trop tard.

D'autres nuits il parvient à atteindre le bord du toit et attrape la main de Sherlock. Il attrape son manteau, son écharpe, n'importe quoi. Le détective tombe quand même, puis John est près de lui sur le trottoir, et Sherlock est mort à ses pieds. Assez souvent, Mycroft arrive en limousine. Il emporte le corps de son frère et reproche à John de ne pas avoir mieux pris soin de lui. Comme si Sherlock était une plante qu'il aurait trop souvent oublié d'arroser. Lestrade aussi est là, souvent. Et Sally Donovan, et sa thérapeute. Tous le regardent tandis qu'il s'éloigne, ses mains tachées par le sang de Sherlock.

Parfois, John rêve qu'il le suit dans sa chute, et il se réveille en sursaut. Avant le retour de Sherlock, il se roulait en boule et pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement, rongé par la honte et la culpabilité. Maintenant, il a à peine besoin de tendre le bras pour le sentir endormi à côté de lui, tout en angle et en cheveux bouclés. Ou bien il descend les escaliers et il est là, en train de lire dans la clarté orange de la lampe de bureau, ou de regarder la télé, ou de taper sur son ordinateur, de dégueulasser la cuisine avec ses expériences scientifiques, de jouer du violon, de regarder par la fenêtre. John soupire de soulagement et regagne sa chambre. Le sommeil est parfois difficile à trouver, mais il finit toujours par se rendormir.

...

* * *

...

La première fois que Sherlock étreint John en dehors de l'intimité de leur appartement, le docteur vient de manquer de s'étaler de tout son long sur le trottoir. En soi, le fait que Sherlock le touche n'a rien d'inhabituel. Cela arrive tout le temps : sur une scène de crime, lors d'une poursuite policière ou même en route pour chez Angelo. En fait, dans les mois qui ont précédé la disparition de Sherlock, John s'était habitué à des contacts quasi-quotidiens : une main sur son omoplate le guidant gentiment, des doigts qui tirent sa manche pour attirer son attention… C'était toujours de petits contacts, rapides et inoffensifs, et John les considérait comme insignifiants. Ce n'était pas des gestes d'affection ou de réconfort, juste Sherlock étant Sherlock.

C'est la première fois que John revient à Bart's depuis la mort de son ami. Il a miraculeusement réussi à éviter l'endroit au cours des trois dernières années – heureusement, il n'a jamais eu besoin de se rendre à l'hôpital durant cette période. Parfois, lui et Molly ont pris un verre ensemble après une de ses gardes, mais il la retrouvait toujours au pâté de maison suivant, ou directement au pub. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de se rendre à l'hôpital, et Molly semblait le comprendre.

Certains soirs, Sherlock va à la morgue – tout seul. Tacitement, John est toujours invité à l'accompagner. Mais toujours il décline l'invitation. Même avec Sherlock à côté de lui, il ne peut imaginer franchir à nouveau ces portes sans êtres assailli par les souvenirs. Ces soirs là, le détective rentre toujours au milieu de la nuit et dort rarement. Si John a eu un cauchemar pendant son absence, soit il fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, soit il ne s'en aperçoit vraiment pas.

Malheureusement, John le sait : il ne pourra éviter l'hôpital indéfiniment. C'est pourquoi un soir il prend son courage à deux mains et décide d'accompagner Sherlock. Celui-ci hausse les sourcils, surpris. Cependant, il garde ses commentaires pour lui, et John lui en est reconnaissant.

L'hiver se rapproche à grand pas, et la distance entre eux a diminué lentement mais sûrement. A présent, leurs épaules se cognent de temps à autre. Si John le voulait vraiment, il pourrait attraper la main gantée de Sherlock. Ou même peut-être enfouir la sienne dans la poche de son grand manteau noir pour la garder au chaud. John envisage d'essayer, juste pour voir la réaction du détective.

Sherlock parle avec excitation d'armement chimique et biologique. Ses mains s'agitent dans tous les sens. John ne se rappelle plus comment ils en sont arrivés à ce sujet de conversation, mais il ne se plaint pas. Il aime écouter Sherlock parler, quelque soit le sujet. La discussion unilatérale se poursuit dans le taxi, et John presse ses mains entre ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. Au milieu d'une phrase, Sherlock interrompt son flot de parole pour demander au chauffeur de s'arrêter un peu plus loin : ils feront le reste du chemin à pied. John ne comprend pas trop pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue. L'hôpital est là, devant eux. Ses genoux cèdent.

Sherlock le rattrape immédiatement, murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille. Sa paume glisse le long du bras de John et il attrape sa main, qu'il tient fermement dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que son ami parvienne à se reprendre. Le détective le fixe, ses yeux pâles brillants à la lumière des lampadaires.

« Ça va, dit John.

\- Le choc fut plus important que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. » Et il ajoute, car cela lui semble nécessaire : « Merci. »

La main de Sherlock s'attarde sur la sienne. Quand il lâche finalement prise, ses doigts frôlent le poignet du docteur, lui donnant la chaire de poule.

...

* * *

...

Ils travaillent sur une nouvelle affaire particulièrement ardue. Sherlock arpente le salon presque toutes les nuits à la recherche de la solution.

Les rares fois où John parvient à trouver le sommeil, il dort mal. Il fait deux cauchemars cette semaine là. Les deux fois, Sherlock reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, puis s'en va. Les deux fois, John se réveille à nouveau un peu plus tard dans la nuit. La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte et laisse entrer la lumière. Plus important, elle laisse entrer la voix de Sherlock qui monte depuis l'étage inférieure, ou le son de son violon, ou même le bruit régulier de ses pas et le murmure étouffé de la télévision.

La journée, quand ils travaillent, Sherlock lui parle doucement. Il le tire à l'écart pour lui donner des détails ou lui demander son avis. Il se mord la lèvre quand John parle et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Lors d'une nuit particulièrement froide, John ne peut s'arrêter de trembler et Sherlock lui propose son écharpe. Il accepte. Les doigts gantés du détective glissent sur sa paume quand ils s'échangent l'étoffe.

John ignore les regards que leur lancent certains des policiers.

A la fin de la semaine, ils sont tous les deux épuisés. John s'endort sur le canapé, et Sherlock le porte à moitié jusqu'à son lit.

« Tu es incroyable. » déclare John dans un bâillement. Il ne sait pas s'il fait référence à Sherlock le traînant sur toute la longueur du salon pour le mettre au lit ou à Sherlock en général. Qu'importe : ça fait rire son ami, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ils dorment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs genoux se frôlant sous la couverture.

...

* * *

...

Un soir, pendant qu'ils dînent, John surprend Sherlock à le regarder.

Il ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Puis, tout à coup, il réalise.

Il change de position, rougit légèrement et se concentre sur le contenu de son assiette.

John déglutit et détourne le regard.

...

* * *

...

Ça se reproduit. Pendant un court instant, sur une scène de crime, un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

Et puis encore le jour suivant, à la maison. A chaque fois, Sherlock sursaute comme pris la main dans le sac. S'il est en train de parler, il reprend maladroitement sa phrase en bafouillant. Ça pourrait être charmant, pense John, s'il avait la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie.

...

* * *

...

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, John a un flashback.

Ils sont sur un parcourt de golf, sur une grande dune de sable. La victime s'est pris une balle de fusil dans le torse et porte un pantalon kaki, des rangers et un T-shirt blanc. Elle porte une chaîne autour du cou, ses cheveux décolorés sont blond platine, et John a un flashback.

C'est le sable, se dit-il plus tard. Ou le sang sur le sable. Ou son état d'épuisement après plusieurs mauvaises nuits sans sommeil, ou les vêtements du gosse, ou un mélange de tout ça. John s'entend parler, il sait que ce qu'il dit est hors-sujet, mais il ne peut s'arrêter.

« Je suis votre capitaine ! hurle-t-il à un des policiers. Vous m'obéissez sans discussion ! »

Sherlock attrape son bras et l'entraîne loin du cadavre. John se débat, il donne de grands coups de pied dans le sable. Puis ils sont sur l'herbe fraîche et Sherlock le sert fort contre lui, lui parle doucement et caresse ses cheveux et sa nuque, juste au dessus des épaules.

« Tout va bien, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Tu es à Londres, sur une scène de crime. Nous sommes sur un terrain de golf. Tout va bien.

\- Bordel de Dieu, bredouille John. Oh, merde, je crois que je vais vomir. »

Après ça, Sherlock le fait asseoir sur un banc tout proche. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittent les lieux.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, propose John.

\- En attendant qu'ils envoient les échantillons au labo, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

C'est un mensonge et ça crève les yeux. John ne sait pas quoi en penser. Jamais auparavant Sherlock n'a abandonné une scène de crime pour lui. Peut-être qu'il a déjà tout résolu. Il est inconcevable qu'ils partent seulement à cause de lui – Sherlock n'accepterait jamais ça. Il serait capable de le laisser poireauter des heures sur ce banc s'il le fallait.

John appuie sa tête contre la vitre froide du taxi et ferme les yeux.

...

* * *

...

John surprend encore une fois Sherlock à le regarder. Cette fois, le docteur est agenouillé sur le carrelage de la cuisine et tente de remonter le siphon de l'évier. Sa voix résonne dans l'espace étriqué, et il n'arrive pas à attraper le seau pour récupérer l'eau.

Il sort la tête du placard, prêt à râler après Sherlock qui n'est pas fichu de lui passer les outils dont il a besoin. Mais le détective est occupé à fixer son postérieur plutôt… intensément.

Oh, pense John. Son ventre papillonne et il se sent rougir.

_Oh_.

...

* * *

...

Cette nuit là, Sherlock hésite avant d'entrer dans la chambre de John. C'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'il montre le moindre signe d'incertitude ou de réticence. John se décale pour lui laisser de la place. Il tapote le matelas près de lui et Sherlock se décide enfin à s'allonger à ses côtés.

John est encore essoufflé après son cauchemar. Sherlock déglutit dans le noir. Une minute plus tard, John sent sa main se poser sur son ventre. Elle reste là, sans bouger. Puis elle glisse vers son torse et s'immobilise sur son cœur.

C'est nouveau, pense-t-il. Il soupire et ferme les yeux, et Sherlock se rapproche de lui. C'est seulement dix minutes plus tard que ses doigts reprennent leur habituel massage pour détendre les muscles de John. A ce moment-là, il est déjà presque endormi.

...

* * *

...

John passe l'après-midi suivante à siroter du thé tout en se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent de _ça_. De cette chose évidente comme le nez au milieu de la figure malgré leur obstination à faire comme si de rien n'était. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais s'il doit supporter une semaine de plus les regards insistants de Sherlock, il risque de craquer.

...

* * *

...

Il y a pire que les cauchemars. Il y a les hallucinations éclair qui font leur apparition quand John est fatigué. Les jours où il est au bout du rouleau, il cligne parfois des yeux et le visage de Sherlock est couvert de sang. Ses cheveux sont englués et l'hémoglobine les colle à son crâne. Pendant un instant le cœur de John accélère, sa respiration s'arrête. Puis il cligne à nouveau des yeux et tout disparait. Le picotement au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils se dissipe lentement.

John a vu des gens mourir – des proches tout comme des étrangers. Quand il était petit garçon, il a vu un homme sauter devant un train. A l'école, un de ses amis a succombé à une crise d'allergie causée par des médicaments. Il a soigné des malades et des mourants. Il a traité des soldats atteints de blessures trop graves pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. Il a vu ses amis se prendre une balle dans la tête ou dans le torse. Il a vu des hommes marcher sur des mines antipersonnel.

A la guerre, il n'y avait pas de temps pour le chagrin. Le deuil était bref, ou repoussé à plus tard. A l'école, la perte de son camarade avait été dévastatrice, mais la peine avait fini par s'atténuer. Avant peu, John pouvait à nouveau penser à lui et sourire. L'incident du train avait été déroutant et inquiétant. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour comprendre le concept de la mort.

Parfois, il se demande s'il aurait pu se remettre de la mort de Sherlock. Dans son cas, il perdait bien plus qu'un ami. John avait perdu son sens de l'aventure, son shoot d'adrénaline, sa motivation, son utilité, sa raison d'exister. John avait tout perdu. C'est seulement après sa disparition qu'il avait compris tout ce que son ami avait fait pour lui.

Il y a tant de choses que John aurait voulu dire et qui sont restées tues après la mort de Sherlock. A présent qu'on lui donne une seconde chance, il est incapable de s'exprimer. Il y a encore tant de choses qui doivent être dites.

...

* * *

...

« Moriarty, dit Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? » John se frotte les yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Sa gorge est sèche, sa vision floue. Il est à peine quatre heures du matin, et Sherlock a déjà préparé une tasse de thé pour chacun d'eux. John prend place à la table de la cuisine, à côté de lui. Sherlock lui tend son mug.

« Il me fait encore faire des cauchemars.

\- Oh. » John avale une gorgée de thé. C'est un de ses mélanges. Du jasmin vert avec du citron frais et le sirop d'agave de Sherlock. Vu l'heure, la caféine n'est pas une très bonne idée. De toute façon, il ne retournera probablement pas se coucher.

« A Dartmoor, développe le détective. Lorsque nous étions avec Henry et Lestrade, et Bob Franklin. Tu t'en rappelles ? J'ai arraché son masque à Franklin, et j'ai vu le visage de Moriarty. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. »

John reste silencieux. Sherlock continue :

« Ça a été pire après son suicide. Je me réveillais terrorisé. C'est dur. Se réveiller dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas, dans un lit qu'on ne connait pas après un cauchemar. C'est désorientant. Le jour suivant, tout paraît aller de travers. »

Sherlock joue avec l'anse de sa tasse du bout des doigts.

« Apparemment, je criais dans mon sommeil. J'ai été viré d'un motel aux Etats-Unis. Trop de plaintes à propos du bruit.

\- Comment tu les as arrêtés ? demande John. Les cauchemars. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils s'arrêtent ?

\- Ils se sont arrêtés quand le dernier membre du réseau de Moriarty a été tué. »

John ne pose pas de questions.

...

* * *

...

La pièce est silencieuse. Vide. La porte est fermée. John se réveille en hurlant.

C'est différent des autres fois. Parce que cette fois-là, il s'entend crier. Qu'importe le nombre de cauchemars que John a fait dans sa vie, jamais il ne s'était surpris à hurler. Il se réveille toujours en _sachant_ qu'il a crié, à sa voix cassé, à sa gorge sèche et au silence mortel de la pièce qui résonne furieusement dans ses oreilles - comme s'il portait encore en lui, quelque part, l'écho des bruits qu'il a pu faire durant son sommeil.

Cette fois, il s'entend crier. Et soudain, il comprend.

Quand Sherlock entre dans la pièce, il l'enlace. Le détective répond à son étreinte sans poser de question.

« Merci. » dit John.

...

* * *

...

(Sherlock se réveille en sursaut. Sa chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Il entend le ruissellement de la pluie sur la fenêtre. Il soupire et referme les yeux.

Un bruit. Ça vient d'en haut. Ses paupières se rouvrent brutalement. Il est tendu, attentif. Un halètement. Une inspiration étranglée. Un cri, un fracas, puis la voix de John résonne dans tout l'appartement :

« Sherlock ! Non, ne... Non ! _Sherlock_ ! »

En un instant, Sherlock a sauté hors de son lit et rejoint le salon. Au passage, il attrape un parapluie devant la porte d'entrée. Il monte les escaliers en courant, avalant les marches deux par deux. Il fait irruption dans la chambre de John, le souffle court, et y découvre... rien du tout.

John, toujours endormi, se débat dans ses draps. Une lampe brisée gît sur le tapis. Sherlock pose le parapluie contre l'encadrement de la porte et s'avance vers le lit. Il prend garde d'éviter les morceaux de verre qui jonchent le sol et regarde son ami qui se calme petit à petit. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire.

John se réveille et le dévisage.

« Bordel de Dieu ! » s'exclame-t-il. Il presse les paumes de ses mains contres ses paupières et tente de reprendre son souffle. Il tremble visiblement. Un autre cauchemar, donc, déduit Sherlock.

« Veux-tu un peu d'eau ? » Ça paraît être la question la plus appropriée. John dit toujours que les gens devraient boire plus d'eau.

« Non, je ne veux pas de ta putain d'eau ! lui rétorque l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose se casser. » Il ne mentionne pas le fait qu'il a aussi entendu John hurler son nom dans son sommeil. Il ne mentionne pas non plus le fait qu'il s'est armé d'un vieux parapluie de son frère pour pourfendre un intrus potentiellement dangereux.

John se frotte les yeux et regarde la lampe cassée par terre.

« C'était juste un rêve. »)

...

* * *

...

Ça se produit deux nuits plus tard.

John a passé la majeur partie de la soirée à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder Sherlock.

Ce dernier tient un petit verre de whisky auquel il a à peine touché. Le glaçon tournoie doucement dans le fond. La lumière du feu projette des teintes chaudes d'un côté de son visage, et dessine une ombre sombre de l'autre côté. Il est beau, pense John.

Il lui faut un bon moment pour s'apercevoir que Sherlock aussi le regarde. Pas aussi intensément que d'habitude, pas le regard qui déduit tout. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses yeux sont doux. Sa bouche est relâchée. Ce n'est plus la ligne pincée qu'on lui connaît le plus souvent. Il n'est pas en train de déduire quoi que ce soit. Il regarde John, tout simplement.

John se lève de son fauteuil. Sherlock décroise les jambes et pose son verre sur la table basse. Ils se meuvent à l'unisson, Sherlock attire John et John s'avance vers Sherlock. John glisse ses genoux entre les cuisses de Sherlock et les accoudoirs du fauteuil, tandis que les mains du détective passent dans son dos pour l'inciter doucement à se rapprocher. C'est un peu bizarre et pas très confortable. Sherlock se décale un peu pour lui laisser plus de place et John s'appuie sur ses épaules. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de la suite des événements. Pas sûr du tout. Il est assis sur les genoux de Sherlock et caresse son nez du sien.

Puis ils s'embrassent. Et après tout, c'est loin d'être la pire des conclusions.

...

* * *

...

De temps en temps, John repense à cette nuit. A la fois la meilleure et la pire nuit de toute sa vie. Vraiment, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Sherlock trônait dans son salon comme s'il en était le propriétaire. C'était une de ses habitudes : tous les endroits où il était, tous les objets sur lesquels il posait les yeux semblaient lui appartenir. Le salon de John ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Sherlock était assis dans le fauteuil de John, les jambes croisées, le visage éclairé par la lueur de son téléphone portable.

John avait laissé tomber ce qu'il tenait. Il ne se souvient plus ce que c'était. Peut-être un sac de nourriture à emporter. Sherlock l'avait regardé, la bouche pincée. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et dessinaient des boucles noirs sur son front. Il était plus maigre - presque aussi maigre que lors de leur première rencontre. Tout le reste, jusqu'à l'écharpe bleue et la chemise aubergine, tout le reste était resté exactement comme avant.

« John. » avait dit Sherlock. Sa joie perçait dans son ton, mais il retenait son sourire.

John avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, au lieu de quoi il s'était évanoui.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, Sherlock était penché sur lui et baignait son visage avec un linge humide en murmurant son nom. Il avait battu des paupières, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il avait sursauté en reconnaissant l'unique détective consultant au monde au dessus de lui. Sherlock Holmes, de retour parmi les vivants.

« Tu vas bien, avait annoncé Sherlock. Pas de contusion. Tu vas probablement souffrir d'un bon mal de tête, cependant.

\- Je n'ai acheté du chinois que pour une personne. » avait répondu John. Sherlock l'avait dévisagé, puis il avait éclaté de rire. C'est là que John l'avait frappé. Son poing en plein dans son visage.

Et pendant cinq mois, il avait complètement ignoré Sherlock.

...

* * *

...

_Je le méritais.  
SH_

_Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener dîner.  
SH_

_Un vrai dîner. Pas du chinois.  
SH_

_Tu es énervé. Je comprends. Je ressaierai demain.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Dîner ?  
SH_

_Encore énervé, à ce que je vois.  
SH_

_Comment va ta tête ?  
SH_

_Pendant combien de temps prévois-tu de m'ignorer ?  
SH_

_C'est tellement ennuyeux.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Ta chambre est toujours disponible.  
SH_

_J'ai même nettoyé l'appartement.  
SH_

_Donc, si tu veux revenir, tout est prêt pour t'accueillir.  
SH_

_Allons, John. Ne sois pas barbant.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Je m'ennuie.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Je suis désolé, tu sais.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Tu vas me parler aujourd'hui ?  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_L'appartement est affreusement silencieux sans toi. S'il te plait, reviens.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_J'ai un cas. Kidnapping. Ton aide serait vraiment utile.  
SH_

_Je vais dire à Lestrade de t'envoyer un message. Ne crois pas que je n'en suis pas capable.  
SH_

_Alors tu réponds aux textos de Lestrade mais pas aux miens ? C'est impoli.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu.  
Je te demande pardon, John. Je te souhaite une belle vie.  
Prend bien soin de toi.  
SH_

...

* * *

...

_Demain, à Regent's park. 11 heure.  
Ramène du café ou je m'en vais.  
John._

...

* * *

...

Ce n'est pas toujours parfait. Ça ne l'a jamais été. John étant réaliste, il sait que ça ne le sera jamais. Mais ce que lui et Sherlock partagent leur convient à tous les deux. Ils se disputent toujours au sujet des courses ou de la vaisselle, de leurs mauvaises habitudes et de leurs défauts, dont ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne changeront jamais. Ils mangent bien trop de plats à emporter, dépensent une fortune en taxi et échappent de justesse à la mort au moins une fois toutes les trois semaines. John ne sait pas trop comment marche une relation avec un autre homme, et Sherlock ne sait pas trop comment marche une relation tout court. Mais ils apprennent ensemble. Bientôt, John ne peut même plus imaginer désirer, embrasser ou faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock.

Ils partagent leur lit tous les soirs, sauf quand Sherlock travaille. Parfois, quand il est seul, John fait encore des cauchemars. Sherlock l'aide à se rendormir puis s'en va.

John est un homme brisé. Sherlock ne peut pas le guérir complètement, mais il essaie. Et pour John, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Fin


End file.
